


Reaching Out

by RealityXIllusion



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A warg is hurt, Aragon is worried for Legolas, Even Gimli, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is worried for Legolas, Fellowship of the Ring, Gen, Hurt Legolas, Hurt/Comfort, Legolas Protection Squad, Legolas doesn't understand their concern, Legolas loves animals, Legolas tries to help the Warg, More tags to be added, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, The trees are talking, completed story, not graphic violence, warg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: The Fellowship are just beginning their journey and they don't know each other very well but one night with a injured Warg allows the others to learn a bit about their Elf; Legolas.





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ONE SHOT. I have never seen nor read anything in regards to LOTR or the Hobbit, I wrote this because my friend use to always tell me about Legolas as we were growing up and it all came back to me a few days ago.

They weren’t too far into their journey, and that night was just like any other; tense, cold and dark. Each and everyone of them were on high alert, but given the late hour they began turning in for bed.   
Aragon would be the first one on watch that night.   
It was just as Legolas laid down on his bedroll that his sharp ears picked up the sound of soft keening. Curious, Legolas quickly sat back up and turned his head slightly towards the noise.   
“What is it?” Aragon asked him, catching everyone's attention and causing them to tense in preparation of a fight, “What do you hear?”  
“Shh!” Legolas shushed Aragon, much to the other’s amusement or they would’ve been amused if they weren’t so worried of a upcoming attack.   
Slowly Legolas stood up and stared out at the darkness in the forest, wondering what was hidden.   
The Hobbits looked around warily as a wind picked up, causing the tree’s to sway and leaves to fall around them.  
“The tree’s are yelling?” Legolas muttered confused, usually when he heard the trees speaking it was with soft whispers.   
“What?” Gimli gave Legolas a weird look, “What would the tree’s have to talk about beside squirrel droppings?”   
Aragon quickly hushed Gimli and gestured for the other’s to all stay quiet.  
Suddenly Legolas spun in a full circle, facing behind him.   
“The tree’s want me to go that way.” Legolas said, causing the others to stare at him in alarm.  
“T-That doesn’t sound like a very good idea….” Sam whimpered.   
“You aren’t going anywhere!” Aragon quickly hissed grabbing onto Legolas’s arm as though to hold him in place.   
Legolas frowned at him, “Why not?”   
“You can’t just run off if there are Orc’s around!”  
“But the trees say there aren’t any Orc’s.” Legolas tried to reason.  
“Orc’s or not, you really going to believe some trees?” Gimli snorted, causing Legolas to glare at him.   
The Hobbit’s however all relaxed when they heard Legolas say there were no Orc’s nearby.   
Boromir on the other hand kept his guard up, weary of that else may have been out there.   
“What is it then?” Aragon asked the exact question that was on everyone’s mind.  
Legolas tilted his head, “I’m not sure. I can’t tell by the sounds it is making.” Legolas frowned, “Sounds like it’s hurt…”  
“And you’re worried for it?!” Gimli said incredulously, “So what! It could be somethin’ evil.”   
Legolas went to speak but was cut off by a loud howling that he knew from the looks on the others faces that they had heard as well.  
Merry and Pippin both yelped when they heard the howl and Gimli, Aragon, and Boromir all moved around the Hobbits, holding their weapons up protectively. Legolas was the only one who didn’t move.   
“Legolas….” Aragon whispered trying to catch the Elf’s attention but it seemed to them all that Legolas was staring off into space.   
It was only too late that Aragon realized Legolas must’ve been listening to the trees. Before Aragon could say anything else, Legolas took off running into the forest.  
“Legolas!”  
Legolas searched frantically as he ran throughout the forest, easily leaping over fallen logs or large tree roots. The trees had told him he needed to hurry before the creature hurt itself.   
Legolas wanted to ask the trees which was he needed to go but the trees were oddly silent all of a sudden.   
It was just as he reached a small clearing that Legolas realized he shouldn’t have run off the way he did.  
The creature he had been hearing was a large Warg. A type of wolf that Legolas knew often travelled with the Orcs. Eyes wide at the possibility of Orc’s actually being in the area, Legolas turned to go warn the others but froze in his tracks when the Warg snarled at him and made move to attack but suddenly stopped and started letting out a low keening noise.   
Finding himself worried for the Warg, far more than he should’ve been, Legolas turned back around.   
“...Legolas!”   
Startled, as he did not hear anyone behind him, Legolas looked back and saw the rest of the fellowship including the Hobbits all behind him and staring at the Warg in horror.  
Aragon talked as softly as possible, “Legolas. Back away...slowly.”  
Sam was clutching Frodo’s arm tightly, as a attempt to keep himself quiet much to Frodo’s displeasure at having his arm being crushed.   
Merry and Pippin however were frozen in place, just staring at the beast in front of them.   
Gimli looked about ready to fly out of the bushes and attack the Warg as did Boromir.   
Legolas knew Aragon would be angry with him if he didn’t do as he asked and soon, but one more low whimper of pain from the Warg stopped any thoughts of leaving.   
Instead, Legolas held his hands out in front of him and slowly inched his way towards the Warg much to everyone’s growing horror and alarm.   
“He’s lost it!” Legolas heard Gimli mutter but he wasn’t concentrating on the dwarf at the moment, he was more focused on the Warg in front of him.   
Slowly the Warg pushed itself to its feet, reaching Legolas’s chest in height and with a frame far wider them Legolas’s own.   
The Warg pulled it’s lips back into a snarl, thick globs of drool hanging out of its mouth, and few tufts of fur left covering it’s head.   
“Legolas!” Aragon hissed warningly.   
Legolas ignored him and continued inching his way forward.   
“Shh….” Legolas cooed, “It’s alright young one. I won’t hurt you.”  
“Young one?!” Pippin squeaked in disbelief.   
“That’s a young one?” Merry whispered, his eyes wide.  
“Maybe to Legolas he is?” Boromir guessed, his body so tense it looked like concrete.   
The Warg lifted its paw, revealing just how sharp its nails were, before swiping at Legolas who just barely managed to move in time. Only he didn’t manage to avoid all of the hit as one of the long nails dragged across his collarbone, cutting it open causing it to start bleeding.   
“Ah!” Merry and Pippin grabbed onto each other and Aragon along with Gimli ran out to Legolas with their weapons drawn, while Boromir stayed with the Hobbits.   
“Are you alright?” Aragon asked, glancing back at Legolas and feeling his eyes widen at the sight of blood spreading out across Legolas tunic.   
Sensing Aragon’s alarm, Legolas looked at the man and said, “I am fine.”  
“We takin’ this thing down or what?” Gimli growled angrily, hefting his axe up.   
“Y-”  
Whatever Aragon was going to say was cut off as Legolas yelled,  
“No!”  
“What?” Aragon looked at Legolas once more but Legolas was already moving. Legolas quickly sprinted past all of them and came to a stop just in front of the Wargs open mouth.   
Legolas steeled himself for the possibility of this not working, before he shut his eyes and reached out towards the Warg, reaching out with his soul to show the Warg he meant it no harm.   
The others were all frozen in a mixture of terror and awe and they watched their comrade, their friend, stand before the Warg and shut his eyes before reaching out towards the beast.   
The Warg opened its mouth even wider and looked about ready to take a bite out of Legolas before it suddenly leaned back and shut its mouth before laying down on its belly, and looking up at Legolas with its tongue out.   
Opening his eyes and smiling, Legolas knelt down in front of the Warg and carded his fingers through its rough fur. Looking over at the others, Legolas called to them, “It’s alright now, he’s calmed down.”   
The Hobbit’s all broke out in various exclamations of awe. While Aragon chuckled at Legolas, as he too felt awe at the Elf’s ability. Though they were all definitely still wary of going near the Warg even if Legolas was telling them it would be okay. Aragon would’ve preferred Legolas moved away from the beast even if it did calm down that didn’t change the fact that it was one of the Orc’s beasts’ and it did attack Legolas just moments before.   
The fact that it had hurt Legolas was what bothered most of them. Ever since beginning of their quest, not once had a single one of them seen Legolas injured before. So seeing him bleeding from the collar thanks to the Warg was a tad bit overwhelming for them.   
“Now then,” Legolas stood back up and slowly circled around the Warg, “Let’s see….Where are you hurt?”   
Confused Aragon, being the healer he was, took a step towards Legolas causing the Warg to snap it’s jaw shut, mere inches from Aragon’s calf.   
“Whoa!” Startled, Aragon leapt back away from the Warg as Boromir pointed his sword at the Wargs snout.  
Legolas’s head jerked up to face them with a cold glare, “Leave him alone!”  
“He just tried to bite me!”  
Legolas eyed Aragon’s leg, “You seem fine to me.”   
Aragon’s face pulled into a tight frown as he glared back at Legolas who he knew was acting out of character even if they didn’t know each other that well despite knowing one another longer than the others.  
Legolas sighed softly before throwing Aragon a apologetic glance, “Why don’t you all head back to camp? I’ll be right behind you once I figure out where this one’s injured.”  
“Why do you care so much?” Gimli grumbled, “It belongs to a damn Orc.”  
Legolas spoke in a cold tone, “Dwarf. This one is a creature of the forest and the trees asked me to aid him.”  
“Again with the trees!” Gimli threw his hands in the air and turned his back to Legolas, “You wanna get yourself killed? Go ahead!”   
Frowning, Legolas watched as Gimli marched off and snapped at the Hobbits to follow him, which they hesitantly did after shooting Legolas worried looks.   
Boromir glanced at him before looking towards Aragon who nodded at him, and slowly backed away before he turned and follow after Gimli.   
“...Lego-” Aragon began but Legolas cut him off.  
“Go.” Legolas said with a straight look on his face, “You’re the leader. Go to your group.”  
“What about you?”   
“I want to help this Warg.”  
After standing there for at least two minutes, just staring at one another, Aragon turned and left as well and Legolas tried not to feel hurt as everyone left him alone.   
Whining the Warg nuzzled it’s snout against the back of Legolas’s hand.   
Looking down at the Warg, Legolas smiled softly and scratched it behind the ear before speaking, “Could you show me where you are injured?”  
Slowly the Warg shifted onto its side, revealing a large cut. Thick and long, going from the Wargs shoulder down over it’s ribs on its left side onto its stomach. Eyes going wide at the sight of a clear sword wound, Legolas dropped to his knees next to the Warg and quickly began pulling medical herbs from his pouch that he kept for emergencies.   
“Shh...Shh...You’ll be alright.” Legolas spoke softly as he crushed the herbs in his hands and rubbed them together to make it into paste. “This will sting, but it’s necessary to help you heal.”   
Emptying his canteen onto the wound, Legolas scrubbed most of the blood away in order to clean the wound.   
It seemed the wound was a few days old, luckily it was not infected. The Warg was clearly not happy with Legolas attempting to clean it’s wounds, as it gently nipped at Legolas’s thigh before growling in warning.   
Knowing that if this was how the Warg reacted with cleaning the wound, the putting on the herbs would probably upset it even more. Preparing himself to move quickly, Legolas quickly gathered the medical paste he had created from the herbs and plopped a large portion of it onto the Wargs wound before he leaped over the Warg onto its other side just as it tried biting where his leg had been.   
The Warg howled so loudly, Legolas winced as the sound assaulted his sensitive ears, there was no doubt that the others and anything else in the forest would’ve heard it as well.   
Legolas rushed to calm the Warg down, but when nothing seemed to work he softly began to sing it an old Lullaby his Ada use to sing to him. Eventually the Warg seemed to realize he meant it no harm and had calmed itself down significantly.   
Legolas hummed lightly as he reached over and smoothed the medical paste fully over the wound, the Warg growled but did not try to bite him again, which Legolas was thankful for since he was beginning to feel a bit dizzy from blood loss thanks to the wound the Warg had given him on his collar. Once the paste was evenly distributed, Legolas took out his cape which he had not worn since he arrived in Rivendell for Elrond’s Council and he began tearing it apart until he had multiple strips to tie around the Wargs wound.   
“There we go.” Legolas smiled down at the Warg as soon as he finished wrapping its wounds as tightly as he could without risking more harm to the Warg.   
Suddenly the Warg lifted its front half up and licked at Legolas’s collar where thankfully his own wound had clotted and stopped bleeding down his silk shirt, and sleeveless jacket.   
Startled, Legolas did not move as the Warg continued lapping at his collar. He hissed as he felt the drying blood getting scrapped off of his skin by the Wargs rough sand-like tongue. He would’ve been worried about the wound being infected but he knew the Warg was simply apologizing for hurting him earlier and was trying to clean his wound just as he cleaned his.   
Eventually, the Warg must’ve deemed the wound clean because it stopped licking and instead was trying to curl itself around Legolas without moving its injured side.   
Legolas on the other hand knew he couldn’t let the Warg get comfortable around him because just feeling the natural warmth radiating off of the beast was making him feel sleepy.   
“No, come little one.” Legolas said scratching behind the Wargs ear, “You mustn’t sleep here. I need to get back to the others and you must return to your own kind.”  
The Warg whined sadly, which caused Legolas to sigh.  
“I’m truly sorry. Pray we do not meet again on the battlefield. I prefer us not to be enemies.”   
The Warg blinked at him before slowly pushing itself to its feet, thankfully being able to hold itself up. Legolas watched the Warg as it nudged his shoulder before turning and walking further into the forest. The moment the Warg was gone from his sight, Legolas could hear the trees speaking once more.  
Telling him he needed to return to camp.  
How the rest of the fellowship where worried about him.  
How they had tried to return to his side when the Warg had howled but they didn’t know their way around as well as he did.   
The trees even told him of how the Dwarf was yelling his name, in an attempt to find where he was at.   
Finding himself chuckling at the image his mind had conquered up of the Dwarf calling out for him, Legolas pushed himself to his feet. He swayed slightly but he wasn’t worried, Legolas reached a hand out to a tree and allowed the forest to lead his dazed body back towards the fellowship where the moment they caught sight of him the Hobbits leaped at him and pulled him into a hug before called Aragon over in a panic when Legolas’s legs gave out beneath him.   
Just as he felt his consciousness start to drift, Legolas smiled at Aragon's concerned face hovering over him and with his voice slurring he mumbled, “...’he W’rg will be o’ay…”  
Startled, Aragon let out a barking laugh. As the others all looked to one another, clearly shocked by Legolas’s compassion towards the Warg when they’d never seen much emotion from the Elf besides when Legolas and Gimli were arguing.


End file.
